


Irascible

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye teases Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irascible

**Author's Note:**

> For my MASH medium bingo, for the square "Drabble," and for the 1MW daily challenge word, "Iracible"

Finally, Hawkeye threw down his fan. "Charles, you are the most irascible person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"Really?" Charles cocked his head smugly. "Oh my, we are using big words today, aren't we?"

"Indubitably," B.J. added.

"No, no, you can't sweet talk me with your fancy words!" Hawkeye shook his finger at Charles. "I want to know why you're so moody today!"

"I am not moody." Charles replied. "And if I was, it would be entirely your fault."

"That's right, I threw a war, just to inconvenience you!" Hawkeye snarked.

"I wouldn't put it past you."


End file.
